Family Guy Makes Fun of Hey Arnold!
by NintendoGal55
Summary: This is just a silly, stupid, one-shot of possible scenarios of what would happen if Family Guy made fun of Hey Arnold! What, oh what, could happen?


**XD So yeah, this is it. Enjoy. **

**Family Guy belongs to Seth McFarlane**

**Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett**

**If you have a possible scenario idea in which Family Guy can make fun of Hey Arnold, do tell. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Family Guy makes fun of a lot of things, from celebrities to various pop culture references. But now we're going to take a dive and see some different scenario possibilities that would come into play if they made of the ever-missed Nickelodeon Nicktoon _Hey Arnold!_, and just have blast with the laughs.

Ahem. Let us begin.

Scenario 1: "Hey Arnold!"

On a fine afternoon in Quahog, our protagonist Peter Griffin is walking down the street minding his own business.

"Hey Peter!" Cleveland waved from his front lawn while getting the mail.

"Hey Peter, meet you at the Drunken Clam, we'll tie one on!" Joe hollered from his garage.

"Hey Peter, watch out for that prostitute!" Yelled Quagmire from the doorstep of his house.

"Hey Peter." Said a random citizen as he walked by.

"Hey Peter, don't forget to pick up some extra diapers!" Lois called from the house.

"Wow, everyone's saying my name after they say hey..." Peter said thoughtfully. "Kinda reminds me of that kid's show I saw once."

*Random flashback clip*

Peter is on the couch with Chris, Meg, and Stewie watching TV.

"_Coming up next on the Nickelodeon channel, Hey Arnold!_" Said the announcer on TV.

"Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!" Came a young girl's voice on the screen.

The opening song played, with Helga yelling "Hey Arnold!" several times. Then the episode began.

"Hey Arnold!"

"Hey Arnold, what's happenin' man?"

"Hey Arnold, what are you doing?"

"Hey Arnold, how are you?"

"Hey Arnold, do my homework!"

"Hey Arnold!"

"Hey Arnold!"

"What do you people want?!!?" Arnold yelled angrily on the screen. "For God's sake, stop saying Hey Arnold! Yeah sure I give you all advice and am the peacemaker of this school but damn it can't I have a minute to myself?!"

Peter, Chris, Meg and Stewie just stared at the screen with horror.

"...My God! He has an oblong head like I do! Dear God, we could be brothers!" Stewie exclaimed.

Scenario 2: Obsessive Love can go too far

"Why yes Rupert, I do believe it's a nice afternoon! Oh what's that? What's that? You want more playdough spaghetti? Oh, I thought you wouldn't ask!" Stewie said, and made some more spaghetti-shaped playdough. "Oh what? It's delicious? Oh Rupert, you're too much!"

"Stewie, you do realize you're talking to a stuffed teddy bear, right?" Brian said as he walked up to the baby.

"Hey! You take that back, dog!" Stewie shouted. "No one talks to Rupert in such a way! Now apologize right now!"

"Oh for God's sake, I'm not apologizing to a stuffed bear." Brian muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes you are! You are if it's the last thing you'll ever do! Ha! What do you have to say to that, hmm? The last thing you'll ever do? Tell me Brian, could you live with that on your soul? Could you live in the afterlife with the anguish one would feel after not apologizing to someone they insult? Hmm?" Stewie challenged with a knife in his hand, ready to maim him. "Would you like to die with a guilty conscience, dog?"

Brian sighed, backing away from the knife. "Oh, fine. I'm sorry, Rupert. I was rude, and it'll never happen again."

"Good, I'm glad you've cleared your conscience. Now go away, Rupert and I have many best friend things to do! Because he's my best friend! Unlike you...you're just a dog!"

"Oh for crying out loud, you're about as crazy as Helga is with her love obsession with Arnold."

*Random clip*

"Phoebe, I love Arnold and I'm obsessed with him, what should I do?" Said Helga.

"Well Helga, you can always go and be nice to him." Phoebe said.

"Oh, fine." She said, walking away. "I can't believe it, I'm nine years old and yet I act like I'm a teenager and I'm so obsessed with Arnold."

Helga went to Arnold, where he was standing next to his desk in class.

"Hey football head, I act like I hate you but in reality I'm so in love with you that I could just have sex with you right here." She said.

"Wait, what?" Arnold looked surprised. "But we're nine! You wouldn't do that."

"No, you're right. I wouldn't. Because I hate you!"

The two of them stood there in silence, staring at each other, unmoving.

Helga then grabbed him and started to make out with him like crazy. Arnold was surprised and wide-eyed, but then he kissed her back, holding her tightly. They fell up onto his desk, rolling around and making out like crazy.

Gerald and Phoebe stood in the doorway, wide-eyed.

"Hot damn!" Gerald exclaimed. "I can't believe this is happening. Hey Phoebe, you wanna do the same?"

Scenario 3: Football head

The front door opened up and in walked Stewie, with a few bruises on his head. Brian was on the couch reading a book, and noticed Stewie.

"Whoa! What happened to your head?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Stewie shouted. "I went to go watch a football game out at the stadium and some obnoxious idiot just grabbed me and said 'Hey! Here's the football'!! So now thanks to you, I think I have brain damage!"

"Thanks to me?!" Brian exclaimed. "Stewie, you just happen to have an oblong-shaped head that looks a bit like a football. It's no one's fault, it's just...how you were born."

"How I was born?! Well, that would certainly explain why my second cousin Arnold has a head like mine..."

*Flashback clip*

"Look Stewie, it's your cousin Arnold!" Lois said as she set Stewie down on the floor.

"Hi, Stewie!" Said Arnold.

"Oh my God! Were you born with a football in your skull?!" Stewie recoiled. "That's even more oblong-shaped than me! Hahahahahahaha!!" He began to laugh hysterically.

"Hey football head, I'm horny even though I'm only nine years old, let's have sex." Said Helga as she came from out of nowhere.

"See you, Stewie!" Arnold walked off to his room with her.

Stewie continued to laugh hysterically on the floor, before he realized something.

"My God... It's Monday! And you know what that means?"

ABC MONDAY NIGHT FOOTBALL!


End file.
